Prehistoric Party/Gallery
Gallery Screencaptures File:AWigglyMystery-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles File:HotPotato-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(2005)1(AlternateFont).png|The Wiggles File:PrehistoricPartyBigRedCar1.png File:HotPotatoPrehistoricPartytitlecard.pngHot Potato File:HotPotato(2005)2(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)3(AlternateFont).png|The Wiggly Dancers File:HotPotato(2005)4(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)5(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)6(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)7(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)8(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)9(AlternateFont).png|Murray File:HotPotato(2005)10(AlternateFont).png|Greg File:HotPotato(2005)11(AlternateFont).png|Jeff File:HotPotato(2005)12(AlternateFont).png|Anthony File:HotPotato(2005)13(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)14(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)15(AlternateFont).jpg File:HotPotato(2005)16(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)17(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)18(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)19(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)20(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)21(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)22(AlternateFont).jpg File:HotPotato(2005)23(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)24(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)25(AlternateFont).png File:HotPotato(2005)26(AlternateFont).png|"Whoo!" File:WigglyParty(2005)42(AlternateFont).png|Stock footage TheLittleWigglesPrologue.png|The Wiggles introducing The Little Wiggles PrehistoricParty1.png|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles feeling hot PrehistoricParty2.png|Little Anthony and Little Greg feeling hot PrehistoricParty3.png|Little Jeff feeling hot PrehistoricParty4.png|Little Anthony feeling hot PrehistoricParty5.png|Little Murray PrehistoricParty6.png|"It's so hot." PrehistoricParty7.png|"How hot is it, Jeff?" PrehistoricParty8.png|"It's so hot that the hot potatoes are turning into french fries." ShiverMeTimbers71.png|Little Anthony playing the drums ShiverMeTimbers72.png|Little Anthony on the drums PrehistoricParty9.png|"Hey, guys, you know I like to invent things" PrehistoricParty10.png|"so perhaps I could make an air cooler in wiggle time." PrehistoricParty11.png|"Cool!" PrehistoricParty12.png|"Ta-da!" PrehistoricParty13.png|"Wow, an air cooler!" PrehistoricParty14.png|Little Murray and an air cooler PrehistoricParty15.png|"Hey, Murray, I can feel it getting cooler!" PrehistoricParty16.png|"Me, too!" PrehistoricParty17.png|"That's great, guys! I'm gonna put my tools back down." PrehistoricParty18.png|Little Murray leaving PrehistoricParty19.png|Little Murray putting his tools down PrehistoricParty20.png|"Murray!" PrehistoricParty21.png|"What's the matter, Wiggles?!?" PrehistoricParty22.png|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles feeling cold PrehistoricParty23.png|"Oops, better adjust the cooler!" PrehistoricParty24.png|Little Murray adjusting the cooler PrehistoricParty25.png|"That's better." PrehistoricParty26.png|"Beauty mate!" PrehistoricParty27.png|"Now it's song time with the Little Wiggles." PrehistoricParty28.png|"Beauty mate!" File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)1.png|Henry the Octopus File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)2.png File:PrehistoricPartyBigRedCar2.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenryLittleWigglestitlecard.png|Move Your Arms Like Henry File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenrytitlecard2.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenrytitlecard3.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)6.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)7.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)8.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)9.png|Little Greg File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)10.png|Little Anthony File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)11.png|Little Jeff File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)12.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)13.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)14.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)15.png|Little Murray and Little Jeff File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)16.png|Little Jeff sleeping and Little Captain tickling File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)17.png|Little Jeff and Little Captain File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_AeroplanePrologue.png|Jeff File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_Aeroplane1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_Aeroplane2.png|Dorothy introducing Brett and Larissa File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_Aeroplane3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_Aeroplane4.png|Brett and Larissa Dorothy'sDanceClass_Aeroplane5.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Class: "Aeroplane" Dorothy'sDanceClass_Aeroplane6.jpg|Brett and Larissa dancing the aeroplane File:TheBricklayersSong1.png|Jeff, The Wiggly Dancers, and Greg File:TheBricklayersSong2.png File:TheBricklayersSong3.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:PrehistoricPartyBigRedCar3.png TheBricklayersSongtitlecard.png|The Bricklayers Song File:TheBricklayersSong5.png File:TheBricklayersSong6.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:TheBricklayersSong7.png|Ricky, John, and Steve File:TheBricklayersSong8.png|Greg, Anthony, Murray, and the Wiggly Dancers File:TheBricklayersSong9.png|Jeff playing the red Starry Keyboard File:TheBricklayersSong10.png File:TheBricklayersSong11.png File:TheBricklayersSong12.png File:TheBricklayersSong13.png File:TheBricklayersSong14.png|Notice that a camera is seeing the Wiggly Dancers while its shadow is on Jeff. File:TheBricklayersSong15.png File:TheBricklayersSong16.png File:TheBricklayersSong17.png|Ricky Cole File:TheBricklayersSong18.png|Ricky giving a thumbs up File:TheBricklayersSong19.png File:TheBricklayersSong20.png File:TheBricklayersSong21.png|Steve File:TheBricklayersSong22.png File:TheBricklayersSong23.png File:TheBricklayersSong24.png|John Peterozzi File:TheBricklayersSong25.png File:TheBricklayersSong26.png File:TheBricklayersSong27.png|Ricky and John File:TheBricklayersSong28.png|Ricky, John, and Steve File:TheBricklayersSong29.png|John and Steve File:TheBricklayersSong30.png File:TheBricklayersSong31.png File:TheBricklayersSong32.png File:TheBricklayersSong33.png|"1 brick" File:TheBricklayersSong34.png|Greg and Jeff File:TheBricklayersSong35.png|"2 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong36.png File:TheBricklayersSong37.png|"3 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong38.png|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:TheBricklayersSong39.png|Anthony and Greg File:TheBricklayersSong40.png|"4 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong41.png File:TheBricklayersSong42.png|"5 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong43.png File:TheBricklayersSong44.png|"6 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong45.png File:TheBricklayersSong46.png|Anthony, Greg, and Murray File:TheBricklayersSong47.png|Greg and Murray File:TheBricklayersSong48.png|"7 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong49.png File:TheBricklayersSong50.png|"8 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong51.png File:TheBricklayersSong52.png|"9 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong53.png File:TheBricklayersSong54.png|"10 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong55.png File:TheBricklayersSong56.png|"11 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong57.png File:TheBricklayersSong58.png|"12 bricks" File:TheBricklayersSong59.png File:TheBricklayersSong60.png|The Wiggles and the brick pile File:TheBricklayersSong61.png File:TheBricklayersSong62.png File:TheChickenSong1.png|Star transition File:TheChickenSong2.png File:TheChickenSong3.png|An egg File:PrehistoricPartyBigRedCar4.png TheChickenSongtitlecard.png|Wiggly Animation:The Chicken Song File:TheChickenSong7.png|Chicken File:TheChickenSong8.png|The four eggs File:TheChickenSong9.png|"That chicken got the hiccups!" File:TheChickenSong10.png|The Cartoon Wiggles' heads and the chicken File:TheChickenSong11.png|Chicken dancing File:TheChickenSong12.png|Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Murray, and Cartoon Greg File:TheChickenSong13.png|"Somebody help that chicken, please." File:TheChickenSong14.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and the chicken File:TheChickenSong15.png|Cartoon Anthony, Cartoon Jeff, and Cartoon Murray File:TheChickenSong16.png|"That chicken got the hiccups!" File:TheChickenSong17.png File:TheChickenSong18.png|"Give that chicken some water, please." File:TheChickenSong19.png File:TheChickenSong20.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Jeff File:TheChickenSong21.png|"Somebody help that chicken, please." File:TheChickenSong22.png|The Wiggles and the chicken tip-toeing in a field File:TheChickenSong23.png|"It's still hiccuping!" File:TheChickenSong24.png File:TheChickenSong25.png|De el agua pollo por favor! File:TheChickenSong26.png File:TheChickenSong27.png File:TheChickenSong28.png|Cartoon Murray and Cartoon Greg File:TheChickenSong29.png|"Somebody help that chicken, please." File:TheChickenSong30.png File:TheChickenSong31.png File:TheChickenSong32.png File:TheChickenSong33.png File:TheChickenSong34.png File:TheChickenSong35.png File:TheChickenSong36.png|Chicken and a bowl of water File:TheChickenSong37.png|Chicken drinking water File:TheChickenSong38.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)1(AlternateFont).png|The Wiggly Dancers File:KangarooDanceBigRedCar1.png File:PrehistoricPartyBigRedCar5.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)PrehistoricPartytitlecard.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)2(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)3(AlternateFont).png|Larissa, Jeff, and Lucy File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)4(AlternateFont).png|Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)5(AlternateFont).png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)6(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)7(AlternateFont).png|Brett and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)8(AlternateFont).png|Brett, Murray, and Ben File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)9(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)10(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)11(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)12(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)13(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)14(AlternateFont).png|Greg's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)15(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)16(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)17(AlternateFont).png|Larissa's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)18(AlternateFont).png|Larissa, Murray, and Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)19(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)20(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)21(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)22(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)23(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)24(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)25(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)26(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)27(AlternateFont).png|The Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)28(AlternateFont).png|Lucy, Anthony, and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)29(AlternateFont).png|Brett and Anthony File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)30(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)31(AlternateFont).png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)32(AlternateFont).png DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Feathersword transition SailingAroundtheWorld(Song).jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and Cartoon Captain Feathersowrd File:PrehistoricPartyFeathersword.png|Captain Feathersword File:SailingAroundtheWorld(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.png|Sailing Around the World File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)3.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)4.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)5.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)6.png|Cartoon Captain and his crew File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)7.png|Jamaica File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)8.png|Cartoon Captain eating sea scallops File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)9.png|Sydney Harbour File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)10.png|The S.S Feathersword and Sydney Opera House File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)11.png|Cartoon Captain eating fish and chips File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)12.png|Cartoon Anthony, Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Captain, and his crew File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)13.png|The Cartoon Wiggles, Cartoon Captain, and his crew File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)14.png|Cartoon Greg and Cartoon Murray File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)15.png File:SailingAroundtheWorld(song)16.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Jeff File:PrehistoricPartyBigRedCar6.png File:CentralParkNewYorkPrehistoricPartytitlecard.png|Central Park New York File:TickTock(AllNightLong)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Tick-Tock, All Night Long" File:PrehistoricPartyBigRedCar7.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)PrehistoricPartytitlecard1.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)PrehistoricPartytitlecard.png|Tick Tock (All Night Long) File:TickTock(AllNightLong)PrehistoricPartytitlecard2.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)PrehistoricPartytitlecard3.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)5.png|Seamus and his watch File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)1.png|Drawing of a cartoon brontosaurus (Brontosnorous) File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Drawing of a cartoon diplodocus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)3.png|Drawing of a cartoon pterodactyl File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)4.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in Caveland File:PrehistoricPartyBigRedCar8.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)PrehistoricPartytitlecard.jpg|Caveland File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Cartoon Diplodocus and Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Cartoon Diplodocus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)8.png|Cartoon Greg and Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)9.png|Cartoon Pterodactyl File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Cartoon Brontosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)16.png|Cartoon Anthony File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)17.png|Cartoon Jeff File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)18.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)21.png|Red Starry Keyboard File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)22.png|Cartoon Jeff and Cartoon Anthony File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)23.png|Red Maton Guitar File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)24.png|Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)28.png|Cartoon Jeff sleeping File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)30.png|Cartoon Pterodactyl, Cartoon Diplodycous, and Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)34.png|A ladder File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)35.png|A ladder and a cave File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)41.png|Cartoon Triceratops File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)42.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)43.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)44.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)45.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)46.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)47.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)48.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)49.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)50.png|Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Anthony, and Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)51.png|Cartoon Anthony, Cartoon Greg, and Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)52.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)53.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)54.png TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits1.png|The end credits File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits2.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits3.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits4.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits5.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits6.png File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits7.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:ShiverMeTimbersendcredits8.png File:MakingPiesendcredits9.png File:MakingPiesendcredits10.png File:MakingPiesendcredits11.png File:MakingPiesendcredits12.png File:TheWigglesSeries4endboard.png Promo Pictures PrehistoricParty-PromoPicture.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles in promo picture Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005